1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a light information receiving method, a method and a unit for the recognition of light-emitting objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
A real-time vehicle detection and recognition system for nighttime traffic surveillance is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Serial No I302879. Through the light source image cutting device, light source object cutting process is performed to the captured image of the light source object. The night-time vehicle light source object recognition device uses a morpho-analysis unit to obtain the characteristics of each vehicle from the categorized light source object group. The vehicle location determination device uses a distance estimation unit to obtain the location information of the vehicles ahead and itself. After obtaining the location of the targeted light source object group, the vehicle tracking device detects the moving direction of the vehicles with respect to the continuous frames according to the location information so as to determine the information of movement of the vehicles entering the surveillance frame area.